Our Unwritten Destiny
by Slayer1002
Summary: Stiles didn't know he would have to choose between Lydia and Malia. He also didn't know that new challenges would arise from the decisions he would make. Malia/Stiles/Lydia Love Triangle (Stalia and Stydia). Part 1 of the Ours Truly Series.
1. More Than Freinds

**Title: Our Unwritten Destiny**

**Author: Slayer1002**

**Pairings: Scira, Stalia, and Stydia**

**Summary: Stiles didn't know he would have to choose between Lydia and Malia. He also didn't know that new challenges would arise from the decisions he would make. **

**A/N: Please review! This story starts out Stiles/Malia (Stalia) but along the road I will make him spend time with Lydia to the point where they become Stydia (Stiles/Lydia) Then before I write the last chapter I will give you, the readers, a chance to vote for who Stiles should end up together with. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Wolf. It belongs to Creator and Executive Producer Jeff Davis**

**Stiles Stilinski **

Stiles felt guilty, he felt like someone was choking him. Telling him that it was his fault that they were dead. He was responsible for the sadness that was brought upon the others. He knew he couldn't do anything about it. They all tried to convince him it wasn't him it was the Nogitsune. But he was the one that caused _their_ deaths.

He felt like as if everyone was watching him, his dad, every time he gets home or visit's him at the station, his friends, at school or anywhere else, even some teachers who eye him suspiciously every day.

All he needed was time to himself, time to clear his head and relax. There was one place though, Stiles thought of it as an escape. An escape for everything in the world, a place where he knew she was always there; to listen to him in his time of need and right now he needed to go there.

He took a deep breath and approached the grave of his mother: Claudia Stilinski. Softly he placed the red roses in front of the grave stone. Feeling a single tear drop he wiped it away. He knelt down next to the stone and

"Hey, mom. Allison and Aiden are dead." He continued. "I don't know what to do now. Scott's been keeping Kira close and I can tell they're dating or something. Lydia and I have grown closer as friends. I- I just don't know what to do." He paused as if he was waiting for an answer, but as usual it never came. "Thanks for listening."

He got up to leave but was stopped when he heard muffled voices. Quickly but quietly he made his way toward the voice. When he reached his destination he crouched behind a bush and watched the figure.

She was also at a grave, but it looked like she was talking to two. She was saying that she didn't know what to do, that they would find out and not accept her. He tilted his head in every direction but he couldn't see her face. Then she turned around as if she heard something and he peeked his head around the bush. When he looked he immediately recognized who it was: Malia Tate.

"Stiles?!" She spotted him. Swiftly he ducked down hoping she didn't see him. But unfortunately she did.

She pulled him by the back of his shirt and pulled him up making him face her. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed but confessed the truth. "I was visiting my mom, you know. I was just trying to clear my head. Then I heard you and then here we are. What are _you_ doing here?"

"You shouldn't be alone in a cemetery." She said trying to change the subject.

"You shouldn't be here either, so I guess we're even." Stiles smirked taking a step closer.

Malia turned around to leave but swiftly he caught her arm. She turned around sending him a look that clearly said: back off. "Do you need a ride? Back to wherever you're going?" He offered. She nodded and he led her towards his jeep.

"We're here!" He announced as he parked the jeep in front of the loft. They both sat there in silence neither of them daring to speak.

"Why does this have to be awkward?" Malia asked sounding a little frustrated.

"Well I think it has to do with what happened at Eichen House" Stiles said as he avoided her gaze.

"You remember that?"

He smiled. "That was me."

"Ok, well do things have to be awkward between us? Or we can forget what happened and start over just as _friends_" She questioned him.

"I don't want things to be awkward, I don't want to forget either. But why start over?" He said and looked deep in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Because I see the way you look at _her_. I know we never had anything special, but I feel like we did and I don't want to ruin anything between us or between you and Lydia." Malia said.

"Malia, Lydia and I are friends ok. And I want to be friends with you. But maybe we can be _more_ than friends" He softly replied inching closer towards her.

They both sat there looking deep in each other's eyes. In a split second they came at each other at the same time. His lips met hers and the moment his lips touched hers he felt his guilt wash away and she felt like she had no secrets to hide, like she can shout it out to the world and everyone could accept her for who she was. Both of them pulled apart and Malia was quick to get out of the jeep before muttering an apology.

He followed her and rested his hand or her arm stopping her abruptly. "Wait! Malia! Was I really that bad?"

She smiled at his comment but replied. "Stiles, I know how Lydia feels about you. I don't want to be the one to start something."

He pleaded. "Lydia had eight years, I was there waiting and she never made a move. Please?!"

"I'm sorry, we agreed on just friends." She replied.

For the second time he stopped her making her look at him. "I don't think I can just be friends with you. I _need_ you, please."

She surrendered and gave him a peck on the lips and nodded. "But ask Lydia if she is ok with it."

"Stiles! Where have you been" The Sheriff erupted as he watched Stiles enter through the front door.

"Dad I'm fine, don't worry." He embraced his dad in a massive hug.

"Ok, but Lydia called she said you were going to study. She'll be here in ten minutes." Sheriff Stilinski warned.

"Ok so, I guess we're done." Lydia exclaimed. Checking the time it was five thirty-six, meaning two hours had passed since she got there and two hours had passed since he had kissed Malia. He still couldn't get the thought out of his head, are they friends? Or are they more than friends?

"We have another hour left, so what do you want to do?" Lydia sat up placing her books on top of his desk.

"I don't know but I need to ask you something." Stiles tried to give her a serious smile but it came out as a sarcastic one.

She answered an ok and took a seat next to him. He breathed in a couple times and thought about what to say.

"I want to date Malia and um I was wondering if you would be ok with that." He watched as he spoke for her reaction but she only sat there stone faces.

After I finished I watched as she forced a smile and she replied. "Stiles, you don't have to ask me for permission on who you should date."

"I just wanted to tell you."

"It's sweet really, but you don't have to do this every time you're about to ask someone out. Yes, I give you permission." She smiled. "Now go ask her out." She shooed Stiles out of the room giggling.

Stiles shot out of the room quickly getting into his jeep and driving straight to Derek's loft. His mind was racing, what was he going to say? What was he going to do? But all he knew right now was that he had permission from Lydia that he and Malia could be together.

He came into Derek's loft and scanned the room. "Where's Malia?"

"She's upstairs," Derek laid down his book and turned around completely facing him. "I don't want you to hurt her Stiles."

He took closer steps towards him and his eyes flashed a cold electric blue. "Consider that a warning. Be glad Stiles, at least I'm not Peter."

Stiles climbed up the stairway and met Malia in her room. The walls were painted caramel brown, old pictures hung from the wall and a queen bed sat in the middle of the room. There was no sign of her in the room.

The open window provided a cool but refreshing breeze that swept across his face, he turned toward the window and saw Malia sitting there, watching the sun fall.

Silently he climbed out and gently whispered in her ear. "She said yes." The second she turned around his lips collided with hers.

Pulling apart she smiled taking his hand. "I'm glad she gave you permission. I'm sorry I made you do that."

"You don't have to be sorry you were just looking out for _us_."

"Us?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah," He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "We're together now." Stiles laughed and stole a kiss from her lips.

"Stiles!" Stiles turned his head and was greeted by a massive hug by his best friend. He smiled at Kira.

"I heard you got together with Malia." Scott said a little too loud causing other people to turn their heads.

"How do you know?" He asked stopping by his locker stacking his books inside of them.

"Of course she told them." Lydia stopped to join them as they walked to their next class, History, with Kira's dad. At least two members of the pack had the same class thanks to Mr. Yukimura who tampered with the schools computers. But in his class he made them all be together.

They all took their seats just as the bell rang. Stiles searched the room for Malia but she didn't show. Throughout the entire period his mind was always on her. He didn't know if she was in danger, or if Peter had taken her. He just didn't know.

"Dude, you need to calm down. I'm sure Malia's just fine." Kira whispered in front of him.

"I hope you're right." He mumbled as he exited the building. As Stiles opened his locker he found a note.

'I'm sorry I wasn't at school today' The note said 'I had to do something. Meet me at the site of the accident.'

Immediately he ran off, hopped in his jeep and sped off towards the woods.

**Hey guys so this is a Stiles Lydia and Malia love triangle. Don't worry there will be some Stydia and Stalia moments to come. Please review or follow or favorite my story. I will be updating every week or week and a half. Again please leave a review and thanks for reading my story. – Slayer1002**


	2. Attack!

**Title: Our Unwritten Destiny**

**Author: Slayer1002**

**Pairings: Scira, Stalia, and Stydia**

**Summary: Stiles didn't know he would have to choose between Lydia and Malia. He also didn't know that new challenges would arise from the decisions he would make.**

**A/N: Please review! I'm sorry if Stiles is less sarcastic. I just couldn't do it. Once again please review! If you want to see something happen in this story or have an idea for a chapter review it or pm me. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Wolf. It belongs to Creator and Executive Producer Jeff Davis**

* * *

**Stiles **

Stiles ran through the woods and located Malia as quick as he could. She was leaning against the turned over car with a rose in her hand. He darted towards her taking her hand.

"What's wrong?" Stiles' eyes met hers.

"Today is my sister's birthday. I couldn't resist coming here." She sighed. "Even though it was my fault she's dead." Tears started to form in her eyes but she wiped them away and replaced them with a painful smile.

"It wasn't you." The words nearly chocked him. Now he sounded like his friends, who always told him it wasn't him who killed them.

Stiles felt his phone buzz and he reached for it. 'Stiles, where are you!' It was Lydia; he forgot to tell the others where he was going. 'I'm with Malia, don't worry.' He texted back.

"Stiles, how did it feel like?" Malia stared at the rose in her hand and continued. "To be possessed I mean, to do something you couldn't control."

He started to recall the times where he couldn't remember what had happened and that he blacked out randomly. She looked up at him in amazement and her lips met his. They kissed for what seemed like eternity. They both gasped for air as he pulled away.

"We should get back to school." He got up and helped her. "It's only lunch, I guess nobody missed us." His laugh was joined with hers as they drove towards Beacon Hills High School.

* * *

They took their regular seats next to Scott, Kira, and Lydia who were already talking about the upcoming, as in two months, dance. It was originally Alison's idea but Lydia took over after the oni's attack.

"So Stiles, who are you taking to the dance?" Scott nudged him.

Stuffing the last of his sandwich in his mouth he grinned. "I don't know?"

Malia suddenly looked up from her salad and stared Stiles in the eye. "What?"

The whole table burst out in laughter as Malia gave Stiles a friendly glare.

"I just don't know you know." Stiles smiled back. "I could take Lydia but I took her to the winter formal and it didn't turn out well. Or I can take Kira, but I'd have to go through Scotty boy here. Or I could try something new, and take you to the dance. But who knows, I have two months to decide."

Malia laughed along with them and pulled Stiles into a kiss. He froze for a second but kissed back deepening the kiss. Lydia cleared her throat and the couple separated gasping for air.

"I think my mind is made up." He responded lightly kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

"Hey Lydia, are we studying today." Stiles said swinging his locker door shut.

"Yeah, I think so." She said between sniffles. He turned around and noticed mascara tears slide down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" He took the book from her and put it in her locker.

Stiles engulfed her into a massive hug and Lydia sobbed on his shoulder. "I miss them so much!" She cried out. "Allison and Aiden are dead and Jackson is gone. Everyone that I have ever loved is gone!"

He shushed her gently and whispered in her ear. "You have Scott, Kira, Malia and _me_. We're never going to leave you. I promise."

Neither of them noticed Malia, who was also standing by her locker observing the two; trying to comprehend what kind of relationship Stiles and Lydia have. She knew that Lydia had feelings for Stiles, and though Stiles insisted his fondness for her were gone she knew that he still had harboring feelings for the other girl.

* * *

"Hey, Malia wait up." Stiles jogged after her and gave her a short but passionate kiss. "You want to take a walk or something?"

She nodded as he took her hand. "So, how's your dad?" Stiles asked.

"Which one? My real dad or my fake one." She bluntly answered.

He thought for a second then responded. "Peter, did you receive any threats lately?"

The werecoyote laughed at his comment. "Not lately, but Derek's telling me to stay away from him. He says he'll use me as a weapon."

"Classic Peter." He mumbled.

"What about you, how's the Sheriff?"

"He's just really open minded now ever since I told him about all this crap. He sometimes tries to solve cases that were never solved trying to see if they were connected to the supernatural world like yours." Stiles said.

The couple approached a clearing and a big house barely stood in the middle. Stiles eyes widened when he realized where they were at, the Hale house.

All of a sudden his phone buzzed. 'Stiles, where are you. I think you're in danger.' The text read and once again it was Lydia.

"We have to go." Stiles gripped Malia's hand tighter.

Just as they turned their back on the house a chilling voice yelled behind them. "Stay right where you are!" The couple turned their heads to see the very alive Kate Argent.

"Kate, I-I thought you were dead." Stiles choked out very surprised.

"Well you thought wrong." She revealed a dagger behind her back that was clearly laced with wolfsbane. "Who's the girl." She pointed the tip of the blade to Malia, who stepped back.

"My name's Malia."

"What business does she have in the supernatural world, Stiles." The Argent stepped forward and Stiles stood in a protective stance ready to take the dagger. "Because you're keeping her pretty close."

"Leave her alone."

"After you answer my question. Where is Peter Hale." Kate's hand tightened around the blade as she studied the two.

"I don't know." Stiles answered for Malia. Kate only stepped closer.

She grinned. "Your heart beat was slow and steady. But hers wasn't." Swiftly she grabbed Malia placing the dagger right under her chin.

"Supernatural or not this is going to kill you! Now tell me where Peter is!"

Malia tried to escape her grip but it was too strong. "Tell me and I'll let you go!"

"I don't know!" Malia screamed at Kate, but she wouldn't listen.

The were-jaguar raised the blade about to plunge it into her stomach when Malia cried out. "He's at the school!"

"That wasn't so bad wasn't it." Kate drove the dagger in Malia's stomach and the were coyote screamed in pain.

Stiles caught Malia before she fell and a scream escaped her mouth; followed by another one which came from the former hunter.

Stiles looked up to see Derek lunge at Kate with Scott trailing behind him. The supernatural creatures clashed at blinding speed. Derek ducked just before Kate's claws connected in his jaw. He countered with a swipe of his own but his claws dug into her skin.

Malia was barely breathing and Stiles knew he had to remove the iron dagger. "It's going to be okay." He assures as he grabbed the hilt of the dagger. After a count of three he extracted the blade and threw it aside.

The were coyote screamed and Scott made his way towards the two. "What happened?"

Stiles had a hard time explaining but he eventually did just as Malia passed out. Scott's hand was gripped on Malia's arm slowly taking her pain. "Scott we need to take her to Deaton!"

"She's going to die before we get there." The alpha complained.

"She's going to die here if we don't do anything!" Stiles shouted as he scooped up Malia's body from the ground.

"What about Derek, we can't just leave him here." Scott pointed towards Derek and Kate who were tearing each other into pieces.

"Scott, my girlfriend is going to die!"

Derek pushed Kate back. "Go! I'll deal with her."

With that Stiles and Scott ran towards Derek's car. Stiles set Malia in the backseat and rode shotgun. Going at 70 miles per hour got them to Deaton's Animal Clinic in about ten minutes. The best friends rushed in yelling for Deaton to come.

"She has wolfsbane in her system." Scott told him.

"Grab the syringe and fill it with wolfsbane, Stiles." Deaton commanded.

"Are you trying to kill her! Giving her more will do just that!" Stiles screamed at the doctor who was not fazed.

"Wolfsbane can also heal wounds." Deaton said taking the syringe from Stiles. "Hold her down."

Stiles pressed down on her shoulders and Deaton injected the wolfsbane in her arm. Black spidery lines crawled up her arm. "Stiles, hold her." He pushed down on her limp body.

"Its done."

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading! Please review! ****If you want to see something happen in this story or have an idea for a chapter review it or pm me. – Slayer1002**


	3. Betrayed

**Title: Our Unwritten Destiny**

**Author: Slayer1002**

**Pairings: Scira, Stalia, and Stydia**

**Summary: Stiles didn't know he would have to choose between Lydia and Malia. He also didn't know that new challenges would arise from the decisions he would make.**

**A/N: Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Wolf. It belongs to Creator and Executive Producer Jeff Davis**

**Stiles**

"How is she?" Lydia Martin stood by the door smiling at him. She took a seat next to him and put a hand on his back.

Stiles ran a hand through his jet black hair. "She's been out for almost three days, and I've been here eating dog food all day."

"Well you'll enjoy this." She dug into her floral purse and a cheeseburger came out of the bag.

"I love you Lydia Martin." He took the burger and stuffed it down his throat. Craving nothing but good food.

She laughed and he laughed along, like normal people. "I miss this, I mean being normal."

"Me too, but if none of this ever happened none of us would have become friends." His attention shifted from his girlfriend to the beautiful girl sitting right beside him.

"Imagine a world where the supernatural didn't exist. We would be living normal lives. No people dying. Would you want that?" The strawberry blonde questioned.

Stiles thought for a second before responding. "No, I-I wouldn't want to live in a world where you didn't exist"

Lydia almost screamed after hearing him. She didn't know why she was so shocked to hear him say those words but she was.

The two looked up to meet eye to eye and it seemed like they were inching closer and closer. The pair stopped just before their lips met. Then they kissed. Kissing Lydia was different than kissing Malia. Stiles and Malia battled for control. But he and Lydia were something else, her lips tasted of raspberries and cherries and he liked it. His hand was on her cheek and hers in his hair. Stiles and Lydia both broke the kiss for air just as Malia started to stir.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Lydia shot out of her seat. "I just kissed you in front of your unconscious girlfriend"

Stiles was paralyzed, frozen in place. Did he really just kiss Lydia, after Malia warned him of his tiny feelings left for her.

"Stiles, say something! What are we going to do!" Now the banshee was panicking.

"I-I don't know. I just don't know." He stammered out.

Both of them froze when Malia started to stir, then wake. Stiles at her side helping her sit up. He handed her a glass of water and told her what happened. None of them noticed Lydia leave.

"Lydia! Wait up." Stiles screamed across the hallway running towards the strawberry blonde.

She really didn't want to talk to him, after they kissed. But they had to eventually.

"I need to talk to you-"

"About the kiss?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He cautiously looked around before taking Lydia to a nearby closet.

"Malia doesn't know. I want to keep it that way. Please, please don't tell her." He pleaded.

"Stiles, what's a relationship without honesty? If you two kept secrets from each other you wouldn't last." Lydia merely replied.

"I don't want to hurt her." Stiles sat down on top of a crate. "I don't want to lose her either."

"You will, if you keep lying to her." She insisted. "Tell her the truth." With that Lydia strode out of the closet leaving Stiles to make up his decision.

Stiles watched as Scott scrubbed the dry blood off the table not bothering to help. He was just thinking about what Lydia said: Tell her the truth.

"Dude, are you going to help." Scott looked up. "Because this is your girlfriend's blood."

Stiles snatched the rag and started scrubbing his thoughts still racing. "Is everything ok, with you and Kira?"

"Yea, I mean we both are supernatural and we're trying out new things." The alpha replied.

"What about secrets, are you two keeping secrets from each other or are you both just an open book." Stiles scrubbed harder.

"I don't think so." Scott stopped and stared at his best friend. "Stiles what's going on."

Immediately he stopped and let go of the rag. He looked down at the table and saw his reflection. His reflection scared him. When the Nogitsune possessed him red circles formed around his eyes from the short hours of sleep he was getting, he was also getting thinner and his clothes got baggier. But now _after_ his possession he was a whole new person. Thanks to Malia he was able to sleep peacefully without nightmares and was back to eating cheeseburgers and fries. All thanks to his friends and Malia, his girlfriend who he hides secrets from.

Stiles just shook his head even though Scott was his ultimate best friend he just couldn't do it. "Nothing just asking for the future." He grabbed his book bag and headed for the door.

Scott grabbed his arm. "Stiles-"

Stiles cut him off. "I'm fine, Scott. I'll see you tonight at the pack meeting."

Stiles picked Malia up and they headed for Derek's loft where it was Peter free for the night. They started to talk about their day at school and Stiles, who had planned on telling Malia what happened after the pack meeting, told her that he just ditched school.

Once they arrived the meeting started. Derek who was still sore from his fight decided to speak first. "Kate's very alive and we need a plan to stop her. Any ideas."

No one from the pack spoke up and empty silence filled the room. "How about we maybe kill her." The voice lead up the stairs to Peter.

Malia gripped Stiles's hand harder as the murderous Hale came down the stairs. "Leave." Malia refused to look him in the eye.

"This isn't your house sweetie." Peter replied looking down at the were coyote. "Kill her, she's done nothing but hurt everyone you love."

Scott rose from his chair taking steps towards the former alpha eyes glowing crimson red. "We don't work that way. Either we find a way to make her leave or we protect those who can't protect themselves. But nobody dies."

"Someone has to, eventually." Peter whispered. With one last look at Malia he left.

The group sat in silence staring at one another. Ever since the death of Allison and the departure of Isaac the pack meetings always ended up like this.

"You guys should get going. You all have school tomorrow." Derek said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

They lingered for a while talking in small groups until going home. Stiles got a chance to talk to Lydia. He told her that he would tell Malia about the kiss right after everyone left. She gave him a small but inspiring pep talk before leaving. Now it was Stiles and Malia left.

"Malia, can I talk to you for a second." Stiles began.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. He thought for a second but hesitated. "Stiles, you can tell me anything."

"I um, I kissed L-Lydia" The boy stammered out. As soon as he saw her hands ball into fists he tried to stay calm, but he did deserve to get punched. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad."

Malia was frozen in place. She felt like her world was crashing down. She didn't know what to feel; angry, betrayed, or hurt. She just wanted to go back to being a coyote and forget Stiles. But she couldn't.

"Malia, please say something. Anything?" The boy pleaded.

A tear slid down her cheek and she replied. "I knew you still liked her, Stiles. Ever since I came here I saw what a connection you two had."

"Malia, you're wrong." Stiles didn't want to lose her, but he was.

"Stiles, I'm not." More tears came out and she shook her head. He stepped closer but she only backed away. "I need space, I-I know you're in love with her. Just go, Stiles."

"I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with _you._" Stiles pleaded. "I made a mistake Malia, please forgive me."

"I need space, Stiles." She whispered. "Go, come back when your feelings for her are gone."

He hurt her badly and was frustrated at himself. "Malia, please."

Malia repeated. "Stiles just leave."

Once again Stiles wanted to fight for their relationship but how could he. He was the one who is causing her pain.

Derek's voice echoed behind him. "Stiles, leave. Before I make you."

He gave Malia a pleading look but she turned away. Stiles made his way out of the loft his mind racing. Not knowing what to do.

**Hey guys! Please review and I will try to update more frequently. Thanks for reading my story and check out Hunter10600's story's they are amazing! Thanks again! – Slayer1002**


	4. I AM You!

**Title: Our Unwritten Destiny**

**Author: Slayer1002**

**Pairings: Scira, Stalia, and Stydia**

**Summary: Stiles didn't know he would have to choose between Lydia and Malia. He also didn't know that new challenges would arise from the decisions he would make.**

**A/N: Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Wolf. It belongs to Creator and Executive Producer Jeff Davis**

* * *

**Stiles **

Stiles knew she needed time, he knew Malia was hurt and that he caused it. Listening to the thunder boom didn't help what he was feeling. Sitting in bed and expecting a call, text, or something from Malia didn't help.

But he couldn't stop thinking about one person: Lydia. The blonde beauty had texted him asking about the result of Malia and Stiles's talk, but he didn't text her back. His hands shook as he grabbed his key's and managed to drive all the way to Scott's house.

He entered the McCall household and walked upstairs towards Scott's room. The walls reminding him of the fights that broke out with the pack and the oni. Stiles knocked and waited for an answer, but given none he opened the door.

There sitting on Scott's bed was none other than the alpha and the kitsune. The two were supposedly there studying but it quickly turned into a make out session.

"Scott!" Stiles screamed scaring the two who immediately stood up.

"We were just studying." Kira stammered out.

Stiles laughed silently. "Studying what, biology or each other's mouths?"

"What are you doing here?" Scott ignored his comment. "Aren't you supposed to be with Malia, you know on a date or something."

"We uh, broke up." Stiles stared down at his feet daring not to look at their shocked faces. Stiles then explained what had happened. Kissing Lydia, telling Malia after the pack meeting and the reason he visited.

"Stiles, I'm sorry." The alpha apologized.

"Well, it wasn't your fault." His best friend answered. "I need to tell Malia that I'm sorry. But Derek won't even let me in his loft without threatening to kill me. I need your help."

Scott and Kira both nodded and they hopped in his jeep and drove to Derek's loft.

As soon as they opened the door they saw Derek with his claws retracted. "Get out!" He barked

"No." Stiles took baby steps forward giving Scott and Kira one last look before facing the former Alpha. "I'm not leaving until I see Malia."

Derek stepped forward, teeth sharpening and eyes glowing. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your throat out."

"If you kill me her world comes crashing down."

"If you dare touch her I will personally send your limbs to your house." Derek gritted his teeth.

Climbing the spiral stairs he stopped just outside of Malia's room. He willed his hand to stop shaking before stepping inside. Malia sat at the very corner curled up in a ball. Her eyes were tear stained and she held a white rose close to her body. He was the one who gave her the rose, on their first date.

"Malia." The boy whispered. She turned her head and looked at him. Stiles saw the pain he had caused her and he wanted to embrace her and tell her that it was ok. But it _wasn't_.

"Stiles, please leave me alone." She pleaded blinking back the tears that threatened to come out.

He shook his head. "I can't stand a day without you, please forgive me."

"Stiles, when we started to date I knew you still had feelings for Lydia. I trusted you but you cheated on me." She stood slowly setting the rose down. "I see the way you look at her and she looks the same at you. I used to wonder why you two were so connected. She's found more than just dead bodies, Stiles. She found you're heart. You two belong together and I'm just the obstacle standing in your way."

The sheriff's son caught her by the arm. "If you can't be with me at least be my friend."

"Stiles! I'm not going to stand there and watch you fall for someone else when you just shattered my heart." She screamed, tears were now streaming down her face as Stiles embraced her.

He held her close until her breathing evened out. She moved away leaving space between them. Neither of them knew why they did it or what made them but they knew it happened. They're lips connected and what felt like eternity was only a few seconds.

"Look, I'm sorry" He began. "I won't ever hurt you like that again. But can we not do this in public. For Lydia's sake."

She sighed but nodded pulling him into one last kiss before pushing him out the door.

* * *

Stiles stood in front of Lydia's front door, if anyone was going to know that he and Malia were dating it was her.

"Hey, how'd it go with Malia?" Lydia opened the door and welcomed him in.

"Yeah, it went well." Stiles recalled what happened and she nodded. "Look about the kiss I-"

"Stiles I totally understand, I mean I kissed you remember? So we don't have to talk about it again. Ok?" The strawberry blonde smiled. He returned the smile and headed back to his jeep.

Stiles drove in silence for about fifteen minutes passing house by house getting closer to his. He heard the engine rumble and his car came to a stop. Quickly getting out of the car he opened the hood of the car and saw tons of leaves and straw piled on top. _'That's weird.'_ He thought to himself.

Hands gripped Stiles's neck and squeezed tightly. The boy thrashed and tried to scream but it didn't help him. Stiles tried to fight whoever was behind him but he couldn't reach enough to do. His body started to slump as he felt the world spin in front of him. He fell backwards into his kidnapper's arms.

The figure stuffed Stiles' unconscious body in the back seat and proceeded to drive down the road sending his father a message saying he was staying at a friend's house.

* * *

Stiles woke up, his head pounding. Blinking rapidly he scanned his surroundings. Concrete walls stood tall at about fifteen feet with no windows visible. He was sitting in a chair with his hands tied around his back. A shadow emerged and Stiles mouth hung open.

"You. I thought you were dead!" Stiles screamed. Wanting to get off this chair to attack the maniac.

"You can't kill me." His voice was calm mimicking Stiles's. "I feed off of chaos, strife and pain and because you kissed Lydia, Malia's given me enough power to come back."

"No! Leave them alone!" After he escaped from the steel rope Stiles would clearly strangle him.

"That's something I can't let you do. I will keep causing chaos no matter what." He got up and headed towards the exit.

"You won't! They will notice I'm missing and come after whoever you are!" Stiles's screamed back.

"They won't, because I _am_ you!" The figure screamed. The moon's light reflected on the glass mirror from across the moon and he saw a reflection of himself. But he realized it wasn't him. It was void Stiles.

* * *

**Hey guys! The next few chapter's are really going to get complicated. The point of view will now be in void Stiles's. Void Stiles is basically the Nogitsune possessing Stiles but he isn't. Sorry if that didn't make sense. It's the body of Stiles that's evil. He will be pretending to be as Stiles. Ok! Thanks for reading and review's are welcome along with pm's. Thanks! -Slayer1002**


	5. Believing The Lie

**Title: Our Unwritten Destiny**

**Author: Slayer1002**

**Pairings: Scira, Stalia, and Stydia**

**Summary: Stiles didn't know he would have to choose between Lydia and Malia. He also didn't know that new challenges would arise from the decisions he would make.**

**A/N: I WHEN I SAY STILES I MEAN VOID STILES! OK!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Wolf. It belongs to Creator and Executive Producer Jeff Davis**

**A/N: I WHEN I SAY STILES I MEAN VOID STILES! OK!**

* * *

**Void Stiles**

Stiles stopped in front of the Martin residence. Pausing before ringing the door bell, thinking about what the real Stiles would say. He went ahead and rang it waiting for a response before knocking.

Lydia greeted him and asked. "You just stopped by forty-five minutes ago. Is something wrong?

Stiles shook his head before responding. "No, I just need a place to stay. You know, I used to feel comfortable with Malia by my side. But I don't feel comfortable anymore. Is it ok if I stay? Here?"

Lydia cracked open the door and smiled. "C'mon Stiles."

She led him up the stairs towards her room before grabbing a pillow and a blanket. "You can sleep on the chair."

"Hey, thank you." It killed him that Stiles had to be caring, but in the end it would all be worth it.

"No problem."

* * *

School went by like a breeze; Stiles kept flashing smiles at Malia and made sure to act like Stiles's sarcastic and funny self.

"Hey, Stiles you wanna hang out after school today." Malia approached him giving him a kiss.

He kissed back and thought about what the real Stiles would say before replying. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Cool, I'll text Derek and tell him." She pulled out her phone and texted her cousin before returning to her seat.

Stiles nodded and his gaze shifted to the man standing in the front of the class, Mr. Yukimura. He remembered when he nearly killed him and how he helped Scott and his friends kill him. Soon he would pay just like the rest.

* * *

**AN: Until the next line Stiles is the real Stiles and Void Stiles is Void Stiles. Ok!**

Before he headed to Derek's he stopped by the abandoned two story super market. That was where he kept Stiles. It was isolated, which meant no one would find him. Placing the code on the lock he entered.

He was met by Stiles who held a wooden plank over his head. Stiles swung wildly but missed unbalancing himself. Void Stiles took advantage and punched him in the face, blood exploding from his nose.

Stiles fell back and onto the chair and flipped over. His foot connected his Void Stiles's chest before he dashed towards the door. Void Stiles couldn't let him escape, he grabbed the boy's ankle and he slammed on the ground.

The boys battled jumping on top of each other and throwing random punches. Stiles backed Void Stiles into a corner. He bashed his head against the concrete wall hard enough to knock him out. Stiles burst into a run and threw his body onto the locked door, but it wouldn't budge. Taking the fire extinguisher he slammed it against the steel door knob. The door knob fell to the ground and he took off.

Void Stiles quickly got to his feet and raced after him. He saw Stiles kicking at the whole in the wooded part of the wall that used to be blocked up. Void Stiles ran at lightning speed and tackled his other half.

Pieces of wood and nails shot into the air as Void Stiles and Stiles went through the wall and landed hard on the concrete. Void Stiles knew he could supernaturally heal but he didn't heal as fast as Scott. Pain shot through him as he realized he fell about seven feet and realized they were at the truck delivery place.

The evil one hauled Stiles body up the stairs and realized he was supposed to be with Malia posing as Stiles right now. Quickly handcuffing Stiles again he reminded himself to patch up the hole before leaving the supermarket.

* * *

**AN: Void Stiles is Stiles**

Stiles arrived at the loft seeing both Lydia and Derek there. "Where's Malia?"

Derek sighed stepping closer. "She told me to tell you she had to cancel, she needed to talk to Peter."

"Ok, Lydia what are you doing here?"

The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes and smiled. "I was looking for you, can we talk?"

"Sure." He nodded before leading her to his, or the real Stiles's car. "What's up?"

"Are you and Malia still dating?" Lydia choked out.

"Yea, is there a problem."

Lydia sighed before burying her face in her hands. "Stiles, then why did you come over last night."

"Look, I'm sorry. But after everything we have been through I felt like you were the only person I could go to." Stiles jaw tightened just after he said the words. But now was the perfect time to stir conflict.

"What about Scott and Kira?" She asked him.

He laughed and responded. "I bet those two were probably making out in his house. But I think I might dump Malia."

"Why? You just got back together with her five days ago. What did she do? Lydia was afraid that Malia would blame her.

"Because I think I'm in love with someone else." He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back and broke the kiss.

"Okay, I guess I'll date you but I don't want Malia to get upset, okay."

Stiles nodded before giving her one last peck on the lips. "I'll break up with her and tell her that I've moved on."

Stiles took a seat on the couch next to Malia, who was finishing her math homework. Wrapping his arm around he remembered the real reason he was with her, to break up with her, according to Lydia. But he knew that causing Lydia and Malia to hurt would give him enough power to kill someone, or to take the power of an alpha.

* * *

"How's school, do you need any help." Stiles had been spying on them long enough to know that the real Stiles tutored Malia.

"No I think I got it." She smiled back.

"I talked to Lydia today." Stiles said leaning against the chair. "She told me that it hurt to lose everyone that she ever cared about. Including me." He lied through his teeth.

"Stiles, she didn't lose you." Malia set her books on the coffee table. "She very much has you, she just doesn't know it."

* * *

**How's the story?! Am I doing good or bad? I accept all of the tips and reviews you have! Sorry for making the story confusing and for not updating I had a virus :( Thanks again! Please read and review! – Slayer1002**


	6. Author's Note

I am very sorry that I have not updated in months. I am so sorry! But I am having alot to deal with and please ask if you could be patient! If anyone would like to give me some ideas or if you would like to adopt a story please pm me and i will see what i can do thank you!


End file.
